


testing him

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Smut, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sunghoon was never a man that gave up on what he wanted, because he always made sure he got it. it was the same for heeseung, he was going to make that pretty boy cum until his legs shook with sunghoon’s every touch.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	testing him

sunghoon was never a man that gave up on what he wanted, because he always made sure he got it. it was the same for heeseung, he was going to make that pretty boy cum until his legs shook with sunghoon’s every touch.

and that’s exactly what was happening in this moment. heeseung sleeping, probably having a wet dream because sunghoon is literally fingering him. his fingers long and slender, hitting right onto heeseung’s prostate every time he pushes it just the right way. heeseung was letting out small whimpers of sunghoon’s name, his hips grinding for more. sunghoon loved this, oh so much. the way desire swirled in sunghoon’s stomach with the boy’s every little whimper should be illegal. sunghoon’s saliva mixed with heeseung’s precum coated his fingers, making everything more lewd.

sunghoon's dick was screaming at him, for the tiniest bit of friction- but ideally to bury itself on the weak boy in front of him right now. heeseung didn’t know, he didn’t know how mad he drove his dongsaeng. with every little arch of his back and with his every little plea. sunghoon looked at the older, his face red and his lips parted ever so slightly. out of breath, his body begging to be taken. lucky for him, sunghoon would be doing just that. he took his neglected dick out, pumping it with heeseung’s and his precum.

how lewd.

he thought, before he gripped the older's thighs and bottomed out. grunting, he did guess heeseung would be a tight considering he just fingered him- but not this tight at least. it felt like his dick was being clamped with warm and wet walls, it felt delicious. giving no thought or time to let heeseung get used to his size, he started thrusting roughly. he took heeseung’s dick in his hand, pumping it with the rythm of his thrusts. nothing mattered at that moment, he could only feel, hear, taste heeseung.

his pace getting even faster, he heard heeseung wake up and immediately smashed their lips in a rough kiss. heeseung moaned and opened his mouth for entrance, sunghoon took the chance and started sucking on the muscle- all the while chasing his release.

“hoon- fuck...fuck sunghoon- ah hoon-ah—!”

with heeseung’s last whimper, sunghoon slammed his hips and buried his dick as deep as he could inside his hyung. and fuck did it feel wonderful, heeseung wanted more. he needed more. sunghoon catching his breath,

“sit up.”

heeseung doing whatever sunghoon wanted— because he wanted nothing more in that moment. he wanted to pleasure sunghoon too, he wanted to be a good boy so bad. suddenly, sunghoon came closer and grasped his waist— making heeseung softly gasp, surprised by the sudden touch. sunghoon first kissed him on the mouth, then neck, waist and trailed off to the head of his dick. heeseung whined with need— he was lucky because sunghoon didn’t have the patience to make him beg.

he waited months for this. sunghoon took the older into his mouth, swirling his tounge on the tip and then taking all of him in one go. heeseung let out a choked cry, pulling on sunghoon's black locks.

sunghoon pinned him by the thighs when his hips kept snapping up. then he got to work, sucking him off while teasing heeseung's abused hole. heeseung had never felt something so intense— it felt like all his senses were numb and he just wanted to cum so bad.

he wanted to shoot his load down sunghoon's throat oh so badly. sunghoon’s hands wandering off, one of them played with heeseung's already perky nipple’s. and it was too much- everything was too much, and with a loud cry of “sunghoon- holy shit— ah—!” heeseung came down sunghoon’s throat.

when he looked down, he saw his tired limp dick and a cheeky sunghoon with his hands and face covered in heeseung’s cum.

gods were testing him today, huh?


End file.
